


Dates of Departure

by Lilac_Motion



Series: Soulmates Gaiden [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fortune Telling, Impending Death, Soulmates prompt, Uzushio, Uzushiogakure, uzushio mystique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Motion/pseuds/Lilac_Motion
Summary: Kushina knows that she and Minato could die soon and die together.  (Soulmates prompt: when the date of your soulmate's death is written on your wrist.)





	

Minato had told Kushina about the date he could see on his wrist without knowing what it means. "It's a fortune," she holds his left wrist up before her face, as if her date of death was something she could see as well, "something very significant will happen on this date", and she doesn't tell him that she will die young, with him as well - because she's got the same date on her own left wrist.

The future is fluid, and fortunes have changed before – Uzumaki Mito's numbers had changed after she had sealed the Kyuubi within herself. Kushina wonders how many in Uzushio had saw the coming end – how many then had chosen to stay or run, trying to figure out their fate from a set of numbers on their lovers's skin.

When Kushina becomes pregnant, she has to remind an overjoyed Minato that as her pregnancy progress, the seal on the Kyuubi will weaken, as it had with Mito's pregnancy. They set up precautions, set up a birthing room outside of Konoha painted wall to wall with seals, and every morning, Kushina wakes to check the unchanging numbers on her wrist.  



End file.
